The Mega Potion
by Puttylol
Summary: At night, he heard the sound of the mega mariachi band and witnessed things beyond his imagination. One-shot. CRACKFIC filled with WTF


**Lol idk what I just wrote and you'll most likely be going what at the end.**

**Warning: huge OOCness. This be crack.**

**Dsiclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, the new games would have came out right after they were announced.**

* * *

A loud shatter awoke Gary from his slumber. His eyes opened, before sleep closed them again. He began to dream of the ocean, swimming around and then floating up to the sky.

Another thundering crash woke him up again.

What in the world was his grandpa doing? _Probably drunk. I'm never sleeping over again,_ he concluded, shutting his eyes.

Then came the obnoxiously loud sound of a mariachi band. Losing it, Gary threw the covers off his feet and navigated through the room to the door. He pushed the door open, witnessing the scene of a Blastoise with a single giant cannon on its back, a black Charizard drooling blue flames from this side of its mouth, and a Venusaur with a flower on its head. They were all emitting mariachi bands music and sticking out a leg in sync with each other and the song. His vexation was replaced by bewilderment.

Gary could say nothing as he watched them danced right by him and out the front door. He rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm. Nope. Unfortunately he was not dreaming. He shifted his eyes upon his grandpa, who was currently dancing on top of the table to the music. "The heck was that?"

"I created a potion for mega-evolution. Screw Kalos," he shouted, and twirled around.

"What are you on Gramps? Mega-evolution?"

"You know, mega magical music evolution!"

Gary sighed. "You have got to stop getting drunk."

"See this beaker?" The professor stopped dancing to hold up a glass container with suspicious blue liquid. Light reflected off of it. " I fed it to some starters and they became magical!" He tilted the beaker and chugged down the liquid inside. "Yummy."

Gary couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He always knew his grandfather wasn't the most sane man in the world, but this was... "Was that even safe to drink?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " Let's find out!" Suddenly, a giant sphere formed around the professor and encased him. Purple energy radiated around, so bright that Gary had to shield his eyes. Then it faded away, and instead of the professor, was a floating Octillery.

"...Gramps?" Gary called out meekly.

"Hello, Mary," the Octillery said.

He frowned. "Gary."

"I know, but I can't seem to be able to pronounce my g's correctly. It seems like the gods -"

"You just said it!"

"Said what?"

" A g word!

"Did I?"

"Yes! Gods is a g word!"

"How peculiar. Well anyways, it seems like the gods are summoning me, since I broke the laws of the Poke-Laws by creating this potion. Goodbye my grandson." He floated upwards, inch by inch. "Wow, this is going to take a while."

Gary frowned. "Gramps, you just said a bunch of words with the letter g."

"Is that what you care about?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Moodbye my mrandson."

"That's not... whatever." Gary stared at the Pokemon that was once his grandpa. He waited, watching him slowly creep skywards. The finally, growing bored, he said, " I'm going to bed. Smell ya later when I die, Gramps."

"Mary, you are much too uncaring about your grandpa being sent to the gods! Should I be proud or sad?" Or mad? GRR." He chuckled at his growl.

"Yeah, bye Gramps. I'll take over for you now." Gary opened the door, and slipped inside to the darkness. He laid down on the bed and finally got some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gary woke up and went into the lab room again. His grandpa was now breaking through the ceiling, rubble falling out from beneath him to the floor. "Mary!" he called. "I am about to be there!" More rubble fell out. Half of his head was out of the building. "I'm almost there! Almost."

Gary walked to the refrigerator, picking up an apple. Munching on it, he watched Professor Oak Octillery's body glow, before disintegrating right on the spot to be transported to the gods.

"Well I'll be the new professor now," Gary said to himself, taking another bite of the apple.

* * *

**This is actually based off a dream I had of my grandma turning into an octopus. Yeah, I don't know either. **

**Thanks for reading and...**

**well review?PLZ.**


End file.
